User blog:CoGreen2.0/Total Drama Alternate Island --- Elimination 2
(The moon is high in the sky, reflecting off of the murky, dark waters that surround Wawanakwa. The fish swim to and fro and gather into their homes for the night. While this is beautiful scene of serenity, it is also of suspense and terror because down at the edge of the campgrounds.....is a Bonfire Ceremony) (The campfire pit is set up with a mass of sitting logs on the right and a mass of sitting logs on the left. The Killer Bass take the logs to the right while the Gophers take the other side. Chris is standing at his barrel podium. On his podium......are 27 marshmallows) (Mike sits next to Zoey, Anne Maria sits next to Mike. Alejandro sits in the front, Leshawna, Sadie, Dakota, Blaineley, Lindsay and Izzy surround him. Justin is trying to squeeze in to Alejandro's girl crowd. Cody sits next to Gwen who sits next to Trent who sits next to Charlotte. Duncan has taken the front row seat. B is helping Sam sit down, who is still fiddling with his hands and mumbling game controls) Chris: Killer Bass....Screaming Gophers....at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are exactly 27 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The two campers who do not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means, your out of the contest. And you can't come back. Ever. The first marshmallows go to..... On the Bass__________________________________________On the Gophers Dawn, Zoey, and Alejandro...................................................Lightning, Felicity, and Cameron (Dawn and Zoey hug and go get their marshmallows. The rest get theirs and Alejandro winks at Felicity. She blushes) Cody, Sadie, and Charlotte...................................................Mike, Brick, and Dakota (Charlotte shakes hands with Cody and Sadie. Brick marches up and Dakota poses before eating her marshmallow) Gwen, Trent, and Lindsay.....................................................Courtney, Leshawna, and Duncan (Leshawna and Duncan groan at Courtney getting her marshmallow. Gwen and Trent get theirs together) Scott, Ezekiel, and B............................................................Will and Blaineley (Will just walks up. Scott eyes everyone. B happily gets his marshmallow. They all get their marshmallows) Eva.....................................................................................Izzy (Izzy skips up to grab hers. Eva grabs her marshmallow and squeezes it. She opens her palm to reveal that she squeezed so hard it became a liquid. It drops onto the ground) Only Dj and Sam left.................................................Only Anne Maria and Justin left (Dj is terrified and Sam is still fiddling with his hands. Anne Maria does not seem to mind being in the bottom two. Justin is a little worried) Chris: Only two marshmallows left........The final two marshmallows go to . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dj and Anne Maria. Dj: '''I'm safe! Thank you guys! Oh..sorry Sam '''Sam: Is it over? Can I go now? Oh my gosh! I need to get home now! Gwen: Uh. Why? Sam: To replace my old handheld video game console. Man, this island is not my place. Justin: What is going on? How am I gone? Anne Maria: No clue. Justin: '''This is insane! But I'm the hottest guy on the island! (The teams begin to head back to their cabins) No! Listen! Don't go! I'm the hot guy! '''Sam: It's over man. See you at the Boat of Losers. (Sam walks the Dock of Shame) Justin: '''How did this happen? (Alejandro is suddenly standing at the dock) '''Alejandro: I may know a thing or two. Justin: '''You! Wha(cut off by Alejandro) '''Alejandro: (puts his arm around Justin and walks him down the Dock of Shame) Let's just say. I'm more than just a pretty guy. I can do stuff like, tie my hair with my feet or do a triple backflip or even smooth talk an entire team's females to vote off a male model. Justin: You did what!? Alejandro: I'm not even done yet. Let's just say your elimination is my promotional trailer. (pushes Justin in the Boat of Losers) Adios..muchacho. Justin: '''What!? No! (Boat of Losers fades away as it drives off) '''Killer Bass: Girl's Side: Dawn: I'm sorry if I went against any vote promises, but Sam's aura was grey. Grey! Something had to be done. Zoey: '''It's perfectly fine. I voted for Sam too. '''Gwen: We're on the same boat. (reaches into her secret compartment) Huh? Lindsay: You're on the boat? But the Boat just left? (gasps) Were you eliminated? (everyone groans, except Gwen who is now panicking) Screaming Gophers: Girl's Side Anne Maria: '''Isn't he the hottest? '''Dakota: I know! Alejandro actually talked to me. It was when I lost the challenge. He asked me about my life, about me, how great I was. He is the nicest! Izzy: '''I'm so glad Justin's gone. No more liar! Yay! '''Rabid Ducks: Girl's Side: Jo: '''Who took my razor?! '''Beth: '''Why would we have your...razor? '''Abigail: I don't use razors. (pulls out a pen for writing, reaches under floorboards) Umm. where..where's my..... (runs outside to Killer Bass side. knocks on door) Gwen: (opens door. Gwen looks perplexed and worried) Abigail! (lowers her voice) Just who I wanted to see. Gwen and Abigail: '''Have you seen my diary? '''End of Episode Category:Blog posts